More users are turning to online resources to perform various tasks. The online resources may include web pages and other network resources configured to facilitate the tasks. For example, a web page may provide information about an item, a subject matter, a service, and/or links to other web pages and online resources. In another example, a web page may provide a computing service by, for instance, acting as a portal to a computing resource hosting a service.
Testing an online resource may be important. The importance may depend on the facilitated tasks. Generally, the more crucial a task is, the more important the testing may become. However, the number, type, and/or complexity of online resources and/or tasks keep increasing. This increase may impact the testing.